


The alternative pathway

by Hunters_Trash



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave is a smug bitch, Fruncle swears, Jamack is frog uncle, Other, Spoilers, They're kinda ooc because its my first kipo fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Trash/pseuds/Hunters_Trash
Summary: This is alternate scene to the Third episode of Kipo, and the Age of Wonderbeasts, Season 2. There's gonna be story after this rendition of the episode so stay tuned, also sorry this story is kinda meh, I'm tryna get out of writers block.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	The alternative pathway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scorpion and the Frog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834775) by [BlueOatmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOatmeal/pseuds/BlueOatmeal). 



> "You can deny it all ya want, but we can all clearly tell, especially from the fact that you always seem to be around to save her, and us, for that matter." The bug stated as though it were fact, and Jamack didn't want to admit it, but the bug was right. Kipo had indeed changed his heart, and not in a way he favoured very much.

Jamack had been cleaning dishes, eating scraps, and having a nice time being absolutely alone. No one to bother him, no one for him to have to deal with except himself. It was nice, regardless of him having to do 10 years of dish duty from stealing a bit of food. He stayed quiet, listening to the ambiance, before a familiar voice could be heard through the door. **_"Who could that be?"_ **Jamack thought to himself, annoyance being his main mood now. "10 years of dish duty!" Cappuccino said in anger, and slight malice to the person she had been talking to. Suddenly, Dave, one the burrow girls 'friends' was brought into the kitchen, complaining about dish duty. Jamack walked over, not realizing the bubbles on the top of his head making shadow horns until Dave shrieked something about a shadow demon, before looking up.

"Jamack-? What are you doing here?" Dave asked in disbelief, eyes wide as he walked over to Jamack, who was back over by the sink. "Eh, same as you. Stole some food, got caught." He said bluntly, placing a clean plate onto the stack of other plates. "You know, I could be eating tea cakes with Scarlemagne in a palace right now! But instead, I decided to save you and your little friends! And look where that got me! I've got nothing, I've got no one! And you know what-" Jamack ranted with annoyance, before he took a deep breath, and calmed himself. "-that's okay by me." He said as he went back to drying another clean plate, before grabbing a piece of scrap food. "Because hey, they let me eat the scraps." He said before eating said scrap of food, Dave looking upon this situation with a disturbed face. "Yo dude, put the scraps down. Kipo's gon' need help getting Cappuccino, we gotta break out-" Dave had stated, before Jamack interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait- You brought Kipo here!?" He said with anger, picking Dave up by the arms and slamming him into the wall. "Wow Jamack, you really care that much? Man she did change your heart!" He said with a snarky smile, Jamack dropping him instantly.

"Wh-What! No! She did not change my heart! So shut your mouth!" Jamack hissed with quiet intensity, glaring daggers at the bug. Dave stared at Jamack, a smug smile on his face. "You can deny it all ya want, but we can all clearly tell, especially from the fact that you always seem to be around to save her, and us, for that matter." The bug stated as though it were fact, and Jamack didn't want to admit it, but the bug was right. Kipo had indeed changed his heart, and not in a way he favoured very much. "Be quiet, you imbecile, as I've said many times, I don't care. I just don't want to see my noble sacrifice go to waste." He said, putting on his jacket. "What's the plan, Jamack! I don't have all day to stand around here, I want to leave and save Kipo!" "You'll go through this here conveyor belt, and look to see if there's any keys on the chefs belt, and be stealthy, we don't need you dying." "Pfft, whatever. I got Goodluck and don't intend on dying." Dave said, stepping on the conveyor belt. "Yeah you're gonna die." Jamack replied with an eye roll.

Dave hopped onto the conveyor belt, smiling smugly. "I'm not gonna die, have faith my man" He said before he went through to the other room. "Remember, stealth!" Jamack said to Dave before he was out of earshot. Sound of glass breaking could be heard, Jamacks eyes going wide as he stepped away from the conveyor belt. Dave had come back through on the belt, except he was a baby-. Jamack closed his eyes, shaking his head before picking the baby Dave up. "Oh no, do not give me that God damn look-" He hissed before shrieking as Dave became a "toddler", falling onto the belt. "No stop! No rides!" He said annoyed, before Dave came back through, again, this time as a teenager. "You're not my dad." "Get. The. Key! Kipo needs you!" Dave stared at him, mocking what he was saying as he went back through, only the final time he came back he had the keys. "Thank you!" Jamack said, snatching the keys from the teenage mute, who didn't look too thrilled. 

"Yeah whatever, don't expect me to help you out again." Dave said with attitude, getting off the conveyor belt. Jamack rolled his eyes, peering his head out of the door to check if the coast was clear.

Kipo had been talking to Cappuccino, as Jamack could barely make out from being mostly out of earshot. This wasn't going to go well. "Toss em' to Harriott!" Cappuccino said, making Jamacks eyes widen. He was threatened to be thrown to Harriott for, at first, refusing to do any type of work from the food he'd stolen. He shivered, the feeling of fear from that moment crawling up his spine. He huffed softly, before he ran quietly to where they'd be taken, Dave following from behind, now an adult once again. 

"We can work this out guys! We aren't here to ha-" Kipo had been been saying before being abruptly cut off by Wolf. "They won't listen Kipo, so stop trying." She said monoton as usual, keeping a grip on her death stalker. She growled lowly as Benson shrieked, seeing Harriott open its mouth? "Man I don't wanna be brunch before ever even trying it!" He said as sweat poured down his face, struggling. Jamack let out a groan, being quiet as he snuck up behind the group of crustaceans, using his tongue to knock a good majority off them out, putting his hands on his hips as Kipo and the others turned to see who helped them, their eyes wide. "Jamack!" Kipo said excited, rushing over to hug the frog, who put a hand up to keep her a distance away. 

"No hugs. And as I told the bug, I don't care about what happens to any of you, I just care about the fact that if something did indeed happen, my sacrifice would've been for nothing." Kipo smiled soft at him, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Let's go before Cappuccino realizes something's off." He said with no emotion in his voice, walking off to where the back doors where, looking around with caution. Kipo stood in the doorway, looking upon the scene of pink flamingos coming down, two of Scarlemagne's henchmen on the backs of them. Some words were said, the group of Mutes that had been there hiding behind tables as Cappuccino talked fiercely to the monkeys.

Kipo pursed her lips, getting ready to walk out the door, but before she could take more than 3 steps, Jamack shot his tongue out, grabbing her, Benson and Wolf, dropping them once they were close enough. "We are not interfering with that, it's not our fight. Unless you lot wanna bet your lives on any of them out there, who would much rather see you 6 feet under, I'd suggest we get a move on now." Jamack glowered at the group, before he fixed his cut tie, walking out of the back doors of the restaurant. Kipo frowned looking back at what was happening with Cappuccino and the others, Jamack shouting for them to move along after they didn't follow. "Jamack, can't I just help a little bit?" Kipo asked the frog, who in response gave her a glare. "Fine, whatever, get yourself killed. Not like I care or anything." He growled as he crossed his arms. Kipo took that as a yes, bolting the other way to help the Mutes with Scarlemagne's henchmen. Wolf and Benson had turned to follow before Jamack shook his head, giving chase after Kipo. 

He slammed the doors, she ran out of, open with full force, looking for her anywhere. He then caught sight of her. She had been doing quite well for herself alone, but it wasn't enough, as the flamingos were more than she had bargained for. He let out a sigh as he ran over to her, practically shoving her out of the way as one of the flamingos behind her bit at the air of where her head would've been. Wolf had came out not long after Jamack, knocking a few of the flamingos out after hitting them on the heads with the death stalker while Dave kept the monkey riders distracted. Benson had helped Cappuccino and the others Mutes up and out of the area, Cappuccino weary about the entire thing.

"You can't help anymore than you already have Kipo. Stop trying to save everybody or else you're going to get yourself killed." Jamack said as he quickly stood, pulling Kipo onto her feet, fleeing out of the area with a hold on her arm, Wolf and Dave following as Benson had already been with the mutes that had gotten away from the situation, Mandu with him.

Jamack stopped running once he had caught up to the others, taking a deep inhale of air to catch his breath. Kipo walked over to Cappuccino, twidling with her thumbs as Cap talked to her, saying thanks for saving them all back there, as she glanced at Benson. She huffed soft, drawing up a map for the first burrow, Kipo's parents' burrow. Kipo smiled wide, going in to hug the crustacean, only to be pulled back by Wolf. "Rule number 84 of the surface, do not hug everyone you meet, it could be dangerous." "Aww, but Wolf, Cappuccino helped us!" Kipo whined at her shorter friend. "And tried to kill us before we were saved by a mute." Wolf said as she sent a look over her shoulder at Jamack, who simply raised his hands up in defense. Kipo blew out air in a form of a pout, Wolf dragging her along as they made their way away from the group, and over to Jamack, who was leaning against a tree. "I don't trust directions from mutes." Wolf said with a growl, glaring daggers at Jamack, who narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? I have done nothing to you, besides risk my neck for you! Many times!" Jamack said with surprise and disdain at the girls capricious attitude.

"Let's get moving guys! We should get there in a few days or so!" Kipo said to change the subject, stepping inbetween Jamack and Wolf, the two glaring at eachother with ferocity. "Yes, lets!" Benson and Dave said in unison and discomfort, Benson pulling wolf along so they could actually get moving. Jamack let out a "psh" sound, following behind the group, but a distance away to keep away from Wolf, Kipo looking on the bright side of things. Jamack and Wolf hadn't pumbled the other into dust yet, as they tried to tolerate eachother for kipo's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was probably bad, but hey, I tried. They're very out of character because I've never written them before , but I'll try to keep them in character as I add more chapters.


End file.
